Zeno (Black Clover)
|-|Base= |-|55%= Summary Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, far higher with Demon's Powers Name: Zeno Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Dark Triad member, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Aura, Acrobatics, True Flight, Enhanced Senses, Bone Manipulation, Danmaku, Weapon Creation (Can create a bone sword), Creation (Can create a bone wing), Unholy Manipulation (Zeno lets the power of a demon flow within him to transform into one), Statistics Amplification (with Reinforcement Magic and Demon Powers), Healing/Regeneration (Can regenerate his bones almost instantly) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Should be far stronger than Gaderois who could easily block Yuno' Spirit Storm), far higher with Demon's Powers (With a small fraction of his Demon's Powers, he was able to block a strike from Yuno's "Spirit of Zephyr" with his Bones Magic. 55% of it was more than enough to break "Spirit of Zephyr" in 6 parts with only one strike. Can use up to 80% of his Demon's Powers) Speed: At least FTL (Kept up with Yuno) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, far higher with Demon's Powers Durability: At least Small Country level (Vastly superior to Gaderois who could easily block Yuno's Spirit Storm and slightly block a strike from Yuno's Spirit of Zephyr), far higher with Demon's Powers Stamina: High; can easily defeat an entire army without breaking a sweat Range: Unknown, At least several dozen meters with magic. Standard Equipment: *'Grimoire:' Zenon possesses a spade grimoire that contains various bone-based magic spells. Zeno_Grimoire_Black_Clover.png|Zeno's Grimore Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bone Magic 「骨魔法 Hone Mahō」 : Zenon uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate bones. He typically releases massive tangles of bones that offer no openings to evade and like sharp spears that can be used to brutally skewer opposition. He can also boost these bones regeneration for defensive purposes, repairing them faster than they can be destroyed. Furthermore, he is seen shaping a single bone into a full, hilted sword. *'Bone Magic: Eternal Fangs 「骨魔法『無間骨牙』 Hone Mahō "Mugen Kotsuga"」:' Zeno protrudes countless bones out of their body. These bones are sharp and strong enough to pierce through dense sand and still puncture the target. Zeno_Black_Clover_-_Eternal_Fangs.png|Eternal Fangs Demon's Powers: Since he is the vessel of a Demon, just like Asta, he is able to use up to 80% its Demon's Power. Zeno_Devil_Black_Clover.png|Zeno's Devil Reinforcement Magic: Zeno uses this magic to increase his physical abilities, such as speed, defense and strength. *'Mana Skin:' The user increases his own durability by coating his body with mana. Gallery Zeno_Black_Clover_-_17_Years_Ago.png|Zeno during the rebellion Zeno_Black_Clover_-_Zeno_Defeats_William.png|Zeno Defeats William Vangeance Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Black Clover Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Military Characters Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Adults Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Traitors Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Bone Users Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains